Zhaos Adventure 2
by Conchris
Summary: Here we go again! This is about Conchris & Zhaos finding out about the key's curse and they set out on a journey. All will be revealed and plot will slowly unfold. Rated for a little bit of Violence.
1. Intro

A/N: Okay, screw the idea on my bio.

I will be doing a different plot for this story.

Zhaos Adventure 2

By Conchris

Disclaimer: I own only Conchris & Chriscon. Zhaos is owned by me. Chao is © SEGA & Sonic Team. Sonic & Co. is © SEGA & Sonic Team.

Intro:

It was a year ago........when my Chao last won the tournament........but I was wondering about the key.........is it to open a door.........a door to another world? I'll find out soon enough.........

Conchris' House, Chao Village, 5:00 AM:

Conchris sat up and look at his Chao Translator, it was 5AM.

He decided to get up and look at the key, the key was protected in a safe and can only be opened by Zhaos' secret access code but Conchris had known about the access code.

"What is the access code?" asked the computer.

"2749716347569," said Conchris.

"Access Granted," said the computer.

Conchris looked at the key and took it to his ancient language translator. He knew that there is more to the key than it says and put the key in and turned on the ancient translator. He took out his card to use the ancient translator and slid it in the card slot and it started translating.

2 hours later, it finished translating and he took out the paper that it printed and he looked worried about the results it read:

He who wields this key will be in grave danger until it is used on a door.... a special door. Beware wielder and use it before it is too late!

He looked real worried and woke Zhaos up and told him about what the key ACTUALLY said and Zhaos is scared about what it meant and said to find it in the morning.

To be continued................

End A/N: No reviewing as I am scared of reviews and will be deleting my stories with reviews.


	2. Act 1

Zhaos Adventure 2

By Conchris

A/N: There will be 2 Chapters per 'Act' until it reaches the end. I'm hoping to get to 15 'Acts' into this story.

Chapter 1:

Chao Mountain

9:00 AM, Chao Village, Village Square

Conchris was carrying a backpack on his back with all the things that is useful. There was a map, compass, Clone Spotter & the unfinished Project Ultima. Zhaos was sad to leave Chao village and said "goodbye".

A Chao came up and said, "Where are you going?"

Conchris replied with, "Me and Zhaos are going to find this 'door'. Do you know where it is?"

"It is in Chao Mountain and it is very dangerous and legend has it that it has a guardian guarding the door," said the Chao.

"Okay, let's go Zhaos," said Conchris.

Conchris and Zhaos set off to Dark Desert.

Chapter 2:

The Dark Desert

"The Dark Desert........ The most dangerous Desert ever...... I clearly hate it," said Conchris as they trekked across the Dark Desert.

"I miss my friends already!" moaned Zhaos.

"Don't worry! We'll find new friends in this world the key is talking about!" said Conchris, happily.

They continued to travel for two hours and are already thirsty. Zhaos saw a mirage and ran to it and drank the 'water' and spat it out after Conchris told him it was a mirage. Two more hours later they were already hot and they saw another mirage but passed it and Zhaos fell into the water and said, "This isn't a mirage! It's for real!"

Conchris took a sip of the water and it doesn't taste like sand. Conchris then pulled out the empty water bottle and filled it up to the brim.

Dark City, 2:00 PM:

Conchris & Zhaos has entered the city and looked around and saw nothing but ordinary Chao. "I thought it was Dark!" said Conchris.

"Hey! Look! There is that guy from Chao Village! And his Chao! GET HIM!" said a Chao and charged toward them with 1000 other Chao.

"Oh dear..." said Conchris, sadly.

"STOP!" said a voice and all the Chao had stopped charging.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted Conchris to the figure.

"I am..." said the figure and then he stepped out to reveal, "Shadow."

"Shadow A.K.A 'The Ultimate Life form', Species is Hedgehog, Age is unknown, He is said to have died in SA2 and came back in Sonic Heroes, His rival is Sonic the Hedgehog," said Conchris' Chao translator.

"So, you are THE Shadow?" asked Conchris.

"Yes, and I ask of this, GIVE ME THAT KEY!" demanded Shadow.

"You'll have to fight me first!" said Conchris and drew out his Zhaos Sword.

Shadow charged forwards and Conchris parried it and Shadow flew towards a wall. Conchris uses Zhaos Sword slash on Shadow but Shadow chaos controlled away from it and it hit a wall.

"Why are you here?" asked Conchris, cautiously.

"I came here from a door but it was some sort of teleporter to another world, I entered it and ended up in a cave. I snuck by the guardian and ran towards this city where the Chao proclaimed me king of Dark City!" replied Shadow.

Conchris attacked Shadow and hit him and shouted, "ZHAOS SWORD SLASH!"

Shadow flew back, wounded, and hit another wall and fell down. Conchris put his sword at Shadow's neck and said, "Tell me. Do you want to live and escort us to Chao Mountain or Die and we'll find it ourselves!"

Shadow weakly looked up at Conchris and said, "I give in. I'm not ready to die yet," and he fainted.

Conchris withdrew his sword and said, "Alright. We'll be staying here until tomorrow," and he & Zhaos walked off into the busy Dark City.

To be continued...........


	3. Act 2

**Zhaos Adventure 2**

**By Conchris**

****

**A/N: This story will consist of Third Person and First Person P.O.V.**

**So when it says Normal P.O.V it means it is third person but if it says character'(s) P.O.V it means first person for that stated person and will be often used for people who spilt up from others.**

****

**Act 2:**

**The Hero Temple**

****

**Chapter 1:**

**Leaving Dark City**

****

**Dark City Hotel, 7:00 PM**:

Conchris looked down onto the road that the hotel overlooks and looked towards the way they came and sighed, sadly.

"I miss those Chao and their happy faces," said Conchris, looking sad, "But we had no choice but to find this thing to another world before we get killed."

Zhaos looked up at Conchris in surprise and looked at the key and looked down of the photo of him saving the village.

Conchris got up and walked off out of the hotel leaving Zhaos alone.

**Dark City, In Conchris' P.O.V, 7:30 PM:**

It was 7:30 already and it was getting late but I decided to walk across the city.

I saw a Chao all cloaked and stuff and looked at me, strange like, and he drew out his knife and lunged at me.

I was surprised and he struck me on the leg before I had a chance to draw out my sword. I felt something strange tingling in my body and felt anger and my fur changed from Blue to Navy and I drew out my Zhaos Sword but it was a blade instead. So I struck the Chao and he flew back hurt. He disappeared and the evil spirit disappeared with it as it floated up in the air. My fur changed back to Blue and I was wondering what happened to me when I was struck in the leg. I thought I was super but there was no Chao Emeralds near me. Then, I spotted something Orange and picked it up and it looked like one of the Chao Emeralds but it doesn't have a ball on top. I picked it up and walked back to the Hotel.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Day**

****

**Dark City Exit, Normal View, 9:00 AM:**

Shadow looked angry when he is supposed to leave his city but Conchris said he would kill him if he didn't come so he came, reluctantly.

"I.....hate...you," murmured Shadow to Conchris.

"What was that?!" shouted Conchris, angrily.

"Sorry!" said Shadow.

"Oh....." said Conchris and turned his back to speak with Zhaos.

"Sucker..." whispered Shadow.

Conchris, Shadow & Zhaos trekked across the Dark Desert with Shadow lagging behind. They went on for two hours without water before they reached the Hero Jungle.

"Oh no..." moaned Shadow.

"Cool! A Jungle!" said Conchris, happily.

"I love jungles!" said Zhaos.

The Hero Jungle is filled with branches to grind down and swings to swing across from tree to tree and was filled with Hero Chao but the Inhabitants have strange accents. A Hero Chao walked towards Conchris, Shadow and Zhaos and said, "Welcome to thy mighty Hero jungle!"

Conchris, Shadow & Zhaos looked at him, confused and the Hero Chao said, "Me Chaoko! Who are you?"

"Conchris and this is Zhaos," Conchris said pointing at Zhaos, "and this is Shadow."

Chaoko took Conchris by the hand and took them to a branch to grind on.

"Grind down and you'll find temple," said Chaoko.

Conchris took Shadow and Zhaos by the hand and grinded down the branch. Shadow grinded down with ease and Zhaos tried to keep his balance and Conchris looked confident to face the dangers that lie ahead.

**Hero Temple, Shadow's P.O.V, 11:00 AM:**

We got down there as quick as possible as if I wanted to get out of here alive and I looked at the temple and was confused about the riddle. Conchris stood there thinking and he said, "I know! Dark Chao is the enemy of the Hero Chao!" and he went to enter the answer and it was correct because the door opened. We looked inside and saw a statue of a monster made from sand. The puny Chao looked scared and hid behind his owner and Conchris said, "It's okay, that monster won't come to life, I hope..."

**Inside Hero Temple, Conchris' P.O.V, 11:10 AM:**

I looked at the statue in complete horror for a second and walked closer and I found myself in an arena and the exits got blocked off by the rocks. I had nowhere to run but to fight. "Bring it on!" I shouted and two stone golems appeared and slowly walked towards me. Seeing how slow they were, I took my chance and drew out my sword and slashed one of them but I shook and fell down in shock and the Golem was going to squish me but then the weird Emerald glowed again and I felt another tingling and I dodged the Golem and slashed him again. He turned into dust and my heart pounded like mad and I rushed towards the other Golem and killed him. The Two Golems defeated, I turned back to normal and the rocks lifted and Shadow and Zhaos rushed to me and Zhaos said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I replied and looked at the other way out, "Lets go!"


End file.
